Burn
by Marcus Reloaded
Summary: CJ, Danny, Ainsley and Sam find themselves trapped into the tallest building in the world, San Francisco's Glass Tower, on its inaugural night, by a fire. Will they manage to get out of it alive?
1. Prologue

Title: Burn.

Author: marco  
Fandom: The West Wing/The Towering Inferno

Pairing: CJ/Danny, Sam/Ainsley, Doug/Susan.

Summary: It takes a fire in San Francisco to bring them together.

Archive: Anywhere, but please ask first.  
Rating: R just in case...  
Parts: 1/?

Spoilers:  
Status:  
Series/Sequel:  
Website: N/A  
Disclaimer: Don't own The Towering Inferno or The West Wing.

Authors notes & Warnings:.

PROLOGUE.

It was shaping up to be a nice formal event, CJ thought. The music was fine, the people were fine, everything was fine.

Well, she suffered a bit of vertigo when the panoramic lift took her and the other people 135 stores up, but that wasn't really a problem for her.

Now she was here, safe and sound, so what could ever go wrong?

Nothing, she thought.

In the meanwhile, on the 81st floor, a fire began because of the faulty electric materials, in a storeroom full of inflammable things.

Yeah, it was shaping up to be a wonderful evening.

TBC


	2. A Chance Meeting?

Title: Burn.  
Author: marco  
Fandom: The West Wing/The Towering Inferno  
Pairing: CJ/Danny, Sam/Ainsley, Doug/Susan.  
Summary: It takes a fire in San Francisco to bring them together.  
Archive: Anywhere, but please ask first.  
Rating: R just in case…  
Parts: 2/?  
Spoilers:  
Status:  
Series/Sequel:  
Website: N/A  
Disclaimer: Don't own The Towering Inferno or The West Wing.  
Authors notes & Warnings:.

PART 1 - A CHANCE MEETING?

CJ looked around. Yeah, this party was really filled with VIPs.

Wasn't that that famous actress… and that the football player… and that Danny…

DANNY?

She was stunned when he noticed her and directed towards her.

"CJ, hi! What brings you here?" he said.

"An invitation." She quipped. "What about you?"

"Same." He answered. "I'm a friend of the architect who designed the Glass Tower, and they want me to write an article about this building, so here I am."

"Suuure." CJ drawled in that particular way of hers. "No, really, you know Doug Roberts?"

"We used to go to the same High School."

'How typical', CJ thought, then opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped as Danny spoke.

"Where is President Bartlet?" he asked, a little confused.

"Now. Here. Near. Here." She said, teasing.

"Aw, CJ, you really know how to charm a guy, don't you?"

"I have had some practice." She answered, smiling. And you, no lady to attend this fabulous party with?"

"And you?"

"I'll inform you I'm not a daughter of Lesbo, thank you very much." CJ teased.

"You know what I meant, CJ, and no, I'm not with any 'lady' at the moment." 'Because the only one for me is you.' He wanted to say, but held himself.

CJ noticed it, and said "Well, I am in company, but unfortunately, he got kind of height - sick, which is a fancy word he uses to say 'Vertigo'."

"Smooth talker, that Toby. That may be why he writes for a living." Danny said.

"A very good living." Toby said, appearing suddenly behind CJ and making her jump.

The woman just gave him a stern look, as to say 'Behave!'

"Sorry," Toby said, smiling broadly for once, but really not sorry.

"Stop the presses, the world's gonna end today!" CJ said. "Toby has smiled!"

Danny laughed good-heartily and Toby just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nice party, isn't it?" he then said, referring to Danny.

"Yeah, sure." He said. "Not my thing, but, hey, whose is?"

"Surely not a grumpy bear who calls his Deputies just bouncing a ball's." CJ said, determined to get even with Toby.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Jim Duncan, the owner of the building's. He parties a hell of a lot throughout the year."

Then the orchestra played a strange music (the West Wing Theme).

"I think I already heard this song." Toby says.

"Me too." CJ added. "I like it, though. Short but good."

But Toby didn't hear her. He had already noticed somebody… somebody familiar…

"YOU??"

TBC


End file.
